ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Chiharu Mihara
Chiharu Mihara (三原 千春, Mihara Chiharu) is a fictional character in Clamp's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. Character and role Chiharu is one of Sakura Kinomoto's classmates in school. She, along with Rika Sasaki and Naoko Yanagisawa, often appear alongside Sakura at school and during school events. She is also on the school's cheerleading squad with Sakura. In the last volume of the manga, Chiharu gives Sakura advice about love and true feelings when Sakura is confused over her feelings about Syaoran. Relationship with Yamazaki Despite the fact that Chiharu tends to strangle Yamazaki when he is lying, Chiharu and Yamazaki are very fond of each other; Chiharu will often comment (usually in an aside) in a way that implies she cares for him. When Chiharu makes a teddy bear in the second arc of the series, she gives it to Yamazaki, expecting that he will name it after her (following a fictional tradition where, if the recipient of a teddy bear names it after the donor, the couple will be together forever). He playfully gives it a different name instead ("Suama", after his favorite snack), which prompts another strangling, but it is understood that he is only kidding. In the anime, Yamazaki and Chiharu are never explicitly stated to be a couple, but a close relationship between them is still evident. In Episode 17, "Sakura's Scary Test of Courage," Tomoyo mentions that they have known each other since kindergarten. Also, noted in the second book of the Clow Card arc, it is implied that Chiharu has been giving chocolates to Yamazaki since kindergarten. She then comments pointedly that it is a lovely thing to be together for such a long time. Yamazaki and Chiharu also appear frequently together outside of school. In Episode 18 they attend the festival together, and she commands him to win her a prize. She often offers to make him food in exchange for a favor or another, upon which he will jokingly say that he will prepare for getting sick from her food. This is followed by Chiharu's signature strangling of Yamazaki, during which he always laughs or smiles. The best evidence of their relationship in the anime is in Episode 46, "Sakura and the Last Judgement," when Sakura is transported into a world where everyone forgets their feelings for the person they love most. Sakura witnesses a very polite and distant conversation between Yamazaki and Chiharu, during which Yamazaki addresses her as "Mihara-san". When Sakura asks Chiharu if he has always addressed her as such, Chiharu answers yes, adding, "After all, it's not as if we know each other very well." This complete change in relationship confirms that Yamazaki and Chiharu do love each other very much. In the final volume of the manga, Chiharu confirms that they are dating while she is helping Sakura. Cardcaptor Yamazaki is written as her cousin to justify the random acts of strangling as sibling rivalry. Trivia * Besides strangling Yamazaki she is often seen dragging him away from the group when he does his story telling. * Chiharu's last name Mihara is used in the anime Angelic Layer by Ichiro "Icchan" Mihara also suspected to be the late husband of Chitose Hibiya of Chobits. Chitose used the Mihara last name in another Clamp work Kobato. * During a flashback in Sakura, Tomoyo, and the Mansion , a girl that is with Tomoyo's mother has similar appearance and hairstyle to that of Chihari, but her name is nver told or what she is in that matter References Navigation Category:Cardcaptor Sakura characters